


引力

by maudlin7900



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: 你喜欢看着Rogg。





	1. Chapter 1

你看见她又去敲门了，在深夜。那个六年前他捡回来的女人，总是有许多的问题去叨扰他，而你总是能看见。因为你是他的专用清洁工。专用，你轻轻笑着这两个字，其实克里战舰的卫生工作分配是按照区域划分的，而你非常努力地取得了他常用的地盘的通行权。Rogg的生活非常规律，他的起居室，他偏好的训练场，他每天必经的走廊，都是你的地盘。而清洁工在这个发达文明的战舰上仿若隐形人，和主管打好关系，就有机会每天看到Rogg的身形在眼前摇摆。而你给主管递上礼物时，说的理由是Rogg生活习惯好，负责的这一片工作负担轻。主管打量了你几眼，轻笑两声，还是多抽走了几个信用点，把你想要的差事分给了你。

你很普通，这是你的灵巧能想到的最好的伪装。主管也许猜到了些什么，不要紧，Yon Rogg的美丽不是秘密，你从不参与战舰生活区工人们过于逾矩猥亵的谈天，你在人们的印象里甚至显得胆小畏缩，这也是为什么主管放心把这一片分给了你，你很老实本分，工作勤恳，Rogg的级别很高，主管不想出错。

那个被捡回来的女人又来敲门了，很暴躁，震醒了蹲在走廊角落里昏昏欲睡的你。深夜你也还在他门外的走廊上，运气好的时候就会碰见什么，今天可以说是运气好的一天。

Rogg打开门，门里的灯光泄出来，你被刺得往角落里又缩了缩，更完全地躲藏在黑暗里。你几个小时适应黑暗的眼睛看过去觉得他门口的灯光亮如白昼，一时仿佛神迹显现。等你的视力恢复，才发现心跳再一次地骤然加速。

他只穿了一件睡袍。也许是睡时翻身挣开的，也许是被叫醒草草套上的，睡袍的前襟敞开，露出一大片胸膛。暖色的灯光从他身后斜斜地照过来，Yon的轮廓半明半暗，光线交融在蜜色饱满的胸膛，你的目光仿佛一同粘连在这一处平日里不得见的风光；但Rogg尚未清醒因而过于柔和的五官又在撕扯着你的注意力，金色的瞳仁在阴影中看不分明，没了白日里的锐利，他试图清醒过来而频频眨眼，光线凝聚镶嵌在浓密得引人注意的眼睫上，像是卖弄风情。过远的灯光显不出Rogg脸上的皱纹，更让他看起来年轻了许多。光线堪堪拢住他半个下巴，肉感地开合，Rogg和夜半敲门的Vers说了几句，任命地挤了挤眼，砰的一声关上了门。

你才终于喘过气来，方才你窒息在这神祇降临一般的体验里。两人一两分钟的交谈时间里，你的眼神肆意地舔舐了一遍Rogg裸露在外的肌体。你想用你粗糙的手抓住他被压的柔软乱翘的头发，用力向后扯，让灯光能完整地打在那张漂亮的脸上，你就能亲吻那优雅高傲的眉骨，用舌头膜拜他惊人的下眼睫，用手指收集这时他眼角氲出来的泪水，然后按压在他总是浅色苍白的唇瓣上，逼他品尝自己的咸涩眼泪。你想象他因为头发被拉扯的疼痛而张嘴，唾液和呻吟一同不受控制地流出，你会先用指尖叩击他洁白整齐的牙齿，让他因为格外靠近鼓膜的敲击声而战栗，然后再用两根，不，三根手指一起侵袭他的舌头，甚至往里探向喉头，你会听见更多的呜咽，泪水会从他漂亮的脸蛋上肆虐下来，还会一路流向他的胸乳。

你又觉得让这张脸全然曝露在光芒下太可气了，你不想，因为你一直蛰伏在黑暗里，你想把他拉扯过来。你要扣住他的后颈，让他高高昂起的头颅前倾低下，直到不被他身后贪婪的灯光捕捉到，这时他就完全属于你了。你在黑洞洞的走廊里也能描摹出他分明的轮廓，你还要更细致地感受他。你不光要抚摸Rogg紧绷的肌肉，还要把他的脸压到自己的胯下，让他挺翘的鼻梁蹭蹭你的勃起的阴茎，他会嫌恶地咒骂但是他会发现他喷出的气息只会让你更兴奋，你要把你的前液涂抹在他嘴角，在他忿恨地撅起嘴想啐你的时候恶劣地顶到他娇嫩的嘴唇上。

你还想亵玩他的胸乳，这是你第一次看见他赤裸的胸膛。克里人的制服太严实了，不过包裹在厚厚的盔甲里也难掩他曼妙的曲线，即使背负着那身甲胄也能看出他上围丰满。那些只知道贪恋女人温柔乡的人不知道男性的胸肌在手下也是柔软的，甚至弹性更甚。你的Rogg长官身体上也是好看性感的蜜色，你会让他继续穿着那件薄薄的袍子，你要把脸埋在那条浅浅的沟壑，咬住侧边鼓起的胸肉，从齿缝里伸长你的舌头去舔舐。你会隔着袍子握住他，他只会觉得痛和不满足，然后你才会慈悲地用粗糙的指腹揉捏他的乳头，他扭动的时候你齿间滑腻的乳肉也会被牵动，他只能乖顺地接受你给他赐予的感觉。

 

恍惚间又一声开门声，Yon Rogg换好了贴身的运动服，和Vers离开去了训练场。你才缓过神，不自然地悄声站起来，走另一条路到训练场的排风管道附近。

（好美一男的，想日！）


	2. Chapter 2

即使在脑海中你也能想象Rogg行走的体态，上校是个不低的军衔，尤其是对他这个肤色的人来说，而他的傲慢却远远高过于此。他的脖颈与下巴永远紧绷，双肩展开，无论穿着多重的战甲也保持步态轻捷，双臂的摆动却幅度极小，他试图把高贵写在脸上刻在骨子里，第一次见到他的人都会为这倨傲的仪态营造出来的气势而镇服。你不知道他为此练习了多久。

你下身鼓胀着，因此只能弯着腰快跑，不过你知道像Yon-Rogg这样的人即使是蹲着作战也能显得优雅漂亮。虽然他通常都是站在高台上的指挥官，用下巴发号施令，或者坐在驾驶舱里，将他的上身扭转过来，从睫毛下面注视向他汇报的下级，Rogg的下属总是胆战心惊却又兴奋无比。你总是觉得他是故意的，如何才能在一支军事力量里让他人心服口服，固然Yon-Rogg有超群的战斗能力和不俗的指挥水平，他却选择在此之外再用他魅力来征服他的士兵。很有效，但不觉得危险吗？你觉得Rogg自负地过了头，他端起高高的精致的架子，若是有一天掉了下来，一定会碎得很惨。

你很得意于自己的韬光战略，克里的高层流水一般过，你的处境会是至高智慧一样永固的，因为你总是善于找到合适的安全的位置，比如这个训练场的通风管道，站在栏杆后，恰到好处的高度能够欣赏克里军上校的格斗训练。

是那个被捡回来的女人，流着蓝色的血，拳头能挥出奇异的能量，这几年间由Yon-Rogg一手调教。她强壮，善学，自大，盲目，不能自控，说愚蠢的笑话，是近几年Rogg唯一教授搏击的对象，也因为她的存在你才得以全面欣赏到Rogg这一格斗大师的动作。

Yon穿着贴身训练服，右胸前斜向开襟，深色透气布料缀以皮质镶边，下身是便于动作的黑色宽松裤。看善于搏击的人对弈是一种享受。他伸出手臂摆正架势，身体便是筋肉谱出的关乎力量的和谐赋格曲，他的大臂饱满地撑起袖口，双手双臂作出的体势攻守自如，你因为他流畅的动作而感到血流加快，他以超过常人的敏捷与力量出击，劈开空气，分子的摩擦和碰撞让躲在一隅的你也感到燥热，也有可能是缘于他前臂茂密的毛发，荷尔蒙的象征，能被呼吸到的强大。

Vers撑不过十招。

Rogg才不过出了一点点薄汗，一个推掌让那个暴躁的学生滑倒在十米开外。

你听见Vers开了拙劣的玩笑狡辩自己的不堪，然后他避开了所有的嘲点直接指出她的能力低下，你几乎要为这尴尬的场面哂笑出声，严苛强大的暴君教官，冷酷保守得不近人情，而这是他穿着那身紧身衣所想要树立的形象。

怎么会有生物不折服于超绝的力量，像是羚羊折颈于飞豹矫健的身姿，群星让路给骁勇的战舰，泥沙挥散在新式的导弹之下，Yon 的战技仿佛与生俱来，在来得及思考之前拳头已经到达致命的弱点，后脚收落在对方攻击的范围之外，躯干协调成发出最强力道的姿势，弓起的身体能够承接十足力的攻击，一击罢了还有余地从容地转移重心，切换模式准备下一个进攻。

而Rogg本人更是让这一场面色情无比。你控制不住地舔着干燥的嘴唇，Rogg的格斗技巧足以产生震慑的效果，他的体格并不算很大，因此他漂亮的演出在站在高处的你看来更强化了一种精巧的印象。他不是像山一样单纯用体积和气力的庞大来构筑压迫感，而是一种近在咫尺的危险气息，对手一面沉湎在他突然靠近安全距离的震惊和无措当中，一面打乱了阵脚剖开自己的弱势。和Yon-Rogg近身对战极易陷入震怒，这个傲慢自负的格斗大师极为擅长运用他逼近极限的速度和精准的判断力揪住对方的痛点，你会在他的操控下暴躁失控，你会胡乱出击，只为发泄，你想撕扯开他那件完整包覆他身体的紧身衣，看看他失去那份从容的样子；你也好奇，当他那么优雅有力地动作的时候，他被盖住的那部分筋肉是怎样美丽地鼓起，怎样爆发出看似与他匀称体格不符的力道。他越是这样戏谑地挑逗你，下流地攻击你，你越是为这耀眼的皮囊所蛊惑，越是想看透那对狡黠的金色瞳仁下面在想些什么，便越是愤怒，越是渴望征服，渴望用纯粹的力量将他一拳打倒在地，骑在他窄窄的精实的腰上，捏住他颤抖的下巴，如果他会因此对你颤抖的话。你要用膝盖紧紧地锁住他，小腿要向后提防他不安分的两腿，你的脚尖会磕到他紧绷的腿部肌肉，但你会毫不留情地刺在腿骨上让他动弹不得。你的手肘会抵在他的胸膛上，挤压他努力舒张呼吸的肋骨，他也许会窒息得呛咳呜咽出声。你另一只手会狠掐一下他的腰部，感受他在你身下不可控制地弹起，但在蹭到你的大腿内侧的时候刻意地落下，你虎口捏住的头颅好像羞愤一样向一侧偏去，哈，你知道了这个不可一世的指挥官的敏感点在腰际。

你要教给身下的Yon-Rogg，这就是被征服的感觉。你要让这具灵巧的身体忘记那些恼人的小技巧，只用来承受你被激起的暴怒和欲望。你要在那双眼睛里看见畏惧，当你掌握了这个漂亮的尤物的开关，你要用绝对的上位的优势抚弄他，打开他，只有你松开了对他胸腔的压制他才能感受能畅快呼吸的喜乐，只有你撬开他的嘴唇他才能享用饮水的甘甜，然后你欣赏他胸脯剧烈的起伏，这时候你用手指玩弄他他也只会轻轻地颤抖，而他感官的通道已全部为你打开，你捏捏他的腰侧，他才入口的水便会从嘴角溢出来，但他实在太渴了，他会立马伸出舌头去接住宝贵的水源，他的眼睛也会下意识地俏皮地望向水流的方向。你一对他举起你让他臣服的拳头，他的身体就忍不住会缩起来，你的臀部能感知到他的两条腿紧张地并拢，然后战战兢兢地慢慢又打开。

嘿，你听听他在说什么。你看见Vers这个好学生也在愤怒起来，她手腕上开始闪烁起光波。而那个穿紧身衣的指挥官，不是你脑海里被你征服的哭唧唧那个，是趾高气扬地耸着肩膀的那个挑衅者。你没听清他们在说些什么梦境，因为你刚才沉溺在你自己的梦境里——一个关于汗液和肌肉的、关键词叫压制和臣服的色情片。接下来你听见了，Rogg在用他跟塞壬学来的语调强调控制情感的重要性，像是个教皇在阳台上布道鼓励教众禁欲，你崇信着这番说辞，但你隐隐觉得你追随他不是因为这信念如何纯粹美好，而是他的舌头卷曲念出control这个单词的时候有邪魔在鼓动号召。  
你知道Rogg的自负是出于他对自己和克里军队的力量的自信，他对此抱有神圣的崇拜的坚定的信仰，转圜到他人的眼中时，这份虔敬却让他多了几分美艳。你会觉得这个祭司会随时为了信仰躺倒在祭坛上奉献自己，如果克里出现了危机，战无不胜的军队会确保敢于挑衅的人被杀得片甲不留，但如果克里军也无法应对，那他自己会是帝国最漂亮最有价值的礼物。

轰——

是Vers没有控制好自己，Rogg被她的神秘的力量打出老远，狼狈地摔倒在地上，四仰八叉，你看着那柔软的屁股，不禁想，你也没那么厌恶Vers。

（好强一男的，想日！）


	3. Chapter 3

Yon-Rogg穿着他的战甲在进行战略部署，你并没有在开作战会议的时候进入备战室的权限，但显然这个任务事出情急，他们连门都没有关上，于是你在外面的舰桥上磨蹭着，似乎与墙角一块污渍较上了劲。

Rogg刚刚换上战甲，没有戴头盔，绿色的护甲一片片地裹住他的身体，让他整个人都壮实了一圈。你只能望见他的背后，你注视着他迈着他特有的步伐走入，步幅很大，落脚坚定，肩膀随着脚步微微旋转摆动，下颌上扬而紧绷，因此他的头是微微向后仰的，气势汹汹，倨傲非常，同时你也会说，风骚无量。

他停下来瞥了一眼已经就位的小队，你从后面只能看出他轻轻向左偏了偏头，然后调出全息投影，直入主题地开始简述任务。你看着他抬起手臂，曲在身体前方，用一根手指拨动着蓝幽幽的影像。这时候的他双腿分开挺立，上身却把重心斜向伸手的那一侧，好像一个循循善诱的老师。你听见他的声音，内容听不真切，但从这隐约模糊的音段中你也能感受到他的发言想必没有一个字废话，也不容一句话质疑。那又何必要把身体摆成那样？而不是像普通军人一般下意识地立作挺拔的军姿，却偏偏既要在决策上做一个专制君主，在体态上又要故作亲和，好像谁都可以来交流一下看法。你不禁在心里暗骂这一套欲擒故纵的婊子技法。

有人上钩了。

你听见Vers急躁地上前提出了什么，当即被Rogg一句清晰洪亮的驳斥拒绝了回去。你不由得想起之前在训练场，Rogg微微设计就把Vers擒拿在了手下，直接将Vers的整条手臂扣在身后压制住她的关节和整个行动。你闭上眼眼前就能出现那个画面，因为那一刻Rogg的手臂肌肉全部膨胀起来，右手手掌牵引着那个蠢女人的手制在自己的肩头，手肘压着她的手肘，左手臂前伸扣住她的背部。你的指尖仿佛已经流连在那暴起的筋肉上面，你会描画他大臂上美妙的隆起与沟壑，你会穿过他小臂上鬈曲的此刻应该有些湿漉漉的毛发，到达他圆润的却充满力量的指头，你要扣住他的掌心，像他扣住别人那样压制住他，然后再进一步地凑近他贴合他，他手腕上那些细细的绒毛会因为你的呼吸颤抖，他血管里的汩汩流动声会因为你而加速，接着呢，你听见远处啪嗒的沉重的脚步声。

睁开眼，是他又迈着他威慑性的节奏往前走了，他直直地穿过蓝莹莹的全息影像，那些染了色的分子们颤抖着在他的躯体上镶上一道文饰，描摹出他被盔甲强化了的身体曲线，这个自恋狂。他享受着影像里蓝色的星球被他的头颅、被他的头发轻易地打碎的视觉效果，迷恋着这血液一般的颜色流淌过身体的瑰丽模样，而你也不得不赞叹他实在精于此道。他带着毁灭一颗星球的气势，却又风姿绰约地仿佛只是在宇宙间摆手掸去了一颗尘埃。你只能口干舌燥地凝视着那莹蓝的无机物跑过他宽厚的肩膀，坚实的手臂，线条在腰腹收紧，又来到饱满的臀部和线条分明的大腿。

你又不可避免地想到他之前被Vers击倒在地的样子。臀肉挤压在地板上，两腿抬起。你发现自己在可悲地嫉妒那一方地板和两腿之间的空气。你想让自己嵌进去，填满这一块空间因为他两腿间的形状在叫嚣着让你去填满。你想用自己的双手去托举那两片臀肉因为他们看起来妙不可言只等着你的用力抚慰。你也想用现在Yon站在蓝光下的姿势，在被他的小队围观的地方，你要探进那光照都遁形之处（因为臀甲的挺翘形状下半部光线无法企及）。你要像全息投影的光亲吻他的身体那样紧密地就着站姿贴着他，他光溜溜地站在你的怀里面，他屁股的形状和质感将与你的大腿根部亲密无间而你会为此坚硬无比，他们作战任务的目的地依然投影在你们的所在，Yon的毛发和汗珠都将染上温柔的蓝色，而你剧烈地摆动用力地进入他顶撞他，随着你们的律动影像的光线会不停破碎并回荡在你们身上，连他金色的瞳孔里都会闪烁着蓝色的影子。而围成一圈的小队们将从各个角度观赏到他，看这个不可一世的凯撒如何在舞台中央继续昂扬着他漂亮的头颅，只不过这是为了抑制他快活的尖叫。暴露着的脖颈上会留下汗液、唾液甚至泪水的痕迹，因为你的手掌还在拍击他的臀部，欣赏掀起的肉浪，以此同时他的肠道也会夹紧，因为你知道这样自负的婊子总是能在臣服与被臣服间得到快感。

（好会一男的，想日！）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有罗南/罗格幻想，不过“你”不会让自己闲着

你回味了多次。比如你一边把Yon扣在怀里干他一边让他操纵全息影像模拟战斗计划，看着他颤抖着手努力好几次才能撕裂那几个小小的斯库鲁人，然后他怨忿地把沙盘搞得一团糟，你却更乐意地在蓝色的毁灭的星球的粉末中把他摁倒在地上。又比如你还想象着他的队员们看到这只耀武扬威的公孔雀翘起屁股的反应，那个粗笨的蓝大个应该会不堪地移开眼，那个漂亮的蓝皮肤女孩兴许会乐于加入，那那个他偏爱的有奇妙力量的Vers呢，你很好奇她的超级力量在这方面能否有妙用，不过你也奇怪她竟能在这许多深夜造访和亲密接触后仍然对Rogg的魅力无动于衷。

战队在这个简短的会议之后马上就出发了，帝国的征伐永远雄赳气昂，即使你并不了解这样一支小规模精锐部队远走是为了什么样的任务。并不很久，他们却铩羽而归，甚至少了一个人，他们最引以为豪的武器Vers。

Rogg超乎寻常得愤怒，你知道他不喜欢被情绪控制，这是他对Vers说的。可是这次他极力压制却还是在举手投足间透露出他的气恼，他开始长时间待在指挥室，他的眉头总是皱起，忧虑明晰地刻画在脸上。你猜想是他不能接受他的失败，他的骄傲不满于他被算计，他一手训练出来的武器被夺走。你有一次还窥见他愤恨地拒绝了Ronan，在指控者轻蔑地指责了他们的不利之后。

你看着他关掉Ronan的立体影像，恼怒地收起指头握成了拳。你不免嗤笑有时候Rogg其人实在是戏剧化到了极点，那可是审判者Ronan，出生于克里贵族，随随便便就能让一个星系灰飞烟灭。你也肖想过Rogg是怎么爬到这个位置上的，他与Ronan的合作多次，借了不少那个宇宙能量操纵者的东风，积累了许多战绩。你从未观摩过他们的交游或是宴会，星际战队的行动为了争取到指控者军团的支持，Yon-Rogg又付出了多少努力呢？也许Rogg在还是个普通军官的时候，就凑近那张冰山一般的蓝色脸庞，一边侃侃谈着他圣徒一样的崇高理想，一边绽放他露出一排可爱牙齿的甜蜜笑容。你没有亲眼见过Ronan，他的威名在星际间有响，酒肆间尽是他暗影形象的传说。Yon必须非常非常努力才能略微融化他黑色兜帽下永远坚毅的嘴角，他会用上他粉嫩的唇瓣和灵巧的舌头吧，你想着，仿佛是你摁着他的后颈将他张开的嘴巴送到那个高大身影的胯间的，还要一边推搡着他的后脑，一边凑在他通红的耳边警告他收紧那白天伶俐炫目的牙齿，你还要把几根指头按压在他柔软的咽喉上刺激出他的吞咽反射，即使你知道Ronan的粗壮茎体明明已经够他受的了。你还想把他嘴角的唾液糊到脸上，和他的生理泪水混在一起，一定靡丽得同祭品一样惹人怜爱。

焦灼并不久，Rogg似乎因为什么线索明朗了起来，他又与Ronan通了一次话，简单地给了Ronan一个攻击目标，谈话严酷得像个指令。你不禁觉得自己臆测错了这两人的角色。纵使指控者爱好屠戮，无差别攻击的准许无异于送上一枚功勋章，Rogg对Ronan的神态也太过骄纵傲慢了，俨然一个恃宠而骄的情人。你想象着Yon-Rogg带着暴君一般的掌控欲骑在Ronan强健的身体上放浪地摆动自己有力的腰腹，贪婪地不肯放开对自己敏感点的持续刺激，深蓝的勃起不能全部吃下还有一截浸淫在那张小嘴挤压发出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声里，你忍不住地想一手摁住搔刮肉臀上深陷诱人的腰窝，一手的手指探入那得意的穴口，打乱Rogg快活的节奏，听他尖叫着失去从容然后塌在Ronan钢铁一样的肌体上，不受控制得把剩下的全都吞进去。他的肥美的屁股就会直接落在Ronan的腿根，粗粝的毛发摩擦着他的肉瓣。而下身被制住并不妨碍Rogg，你会抚摩着他脊背上陷下的沟壑把他往前推搡过去，他会舔着嘴唇把鼓胀的胸乳送到Ronan面前。你的手掌隔着他的肌肉感受着他的低颤，是他身体欢愉的勃动。

 

在指控者军团的部署之后，Rogg似乎安了心，再次带上他的小队出发。只是下一次回归的时候，他狼狈至极。

 

（好抓马一男的，想日！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗南当然不是木头人，不过“你”想象得比较野，他就没多少动态描写了，像个背景板。
> 
> 写到这里，电影里有展示的情节就都一一走完啦。想分享一句邓校和哈利的对话：“这一切都是真实的吗，或者只是发生在我脑子中的事？”  
> ——“当然是发生在你脑子中的事，但那为什么不能是真实的呢？”


	5. Chapter 5

Yon-Rogg只身一人，落魄仓惶，被塞在一个狭窄的飞行器里送了回来。他一登陆就被至高智慧召见，也就是说，他刚被人从船舱扶出来（站稳了之后立即打开了那人的手），才抿了两口递上的营养补充液，就在门廊上众目睽睽之下被莹蓝色的触手纠缠住，跪了下来，吸盘越过他蓬乱的头发抵在太阳穴上，他闭上了在被拖扯着跪倒的时候诉说着疲惫、无奈、认命的眼睛，你几乎没有见过他这样脆弱的神情，况且是在一个这样众人在侧的场合。

至高智慧急于想要知道发生了什么，一个上校领衔的精英小队覆没如此，Rogg信誓旦旦要带回的帝国精心培育的武器杳无影踪。至高智慧显然太过愤怒而急切了，一般与至高智慧的交流都在一个专门的区域进行，今天却就在离停机库不远的廊道里，所有底层的士兵、工人都会往来的地方。你欣赏着Rogg被缚住的姿势，Rogg是被拖倒的，两大腿分开，摆成的姿势甚至都不稳，身体明显倾向一侧压在右腿上，左腿更远地向远处叉开，似乎有什么伤。这样别扭的体势能够保持显然是至高智慧的触手太紧的绑缚的结果，那细细的蓝色链条从腿脚缠绕上来，巧妙地攀附在片甲的间隙之间，穿过腰际，两个手腕并拢被钳制在一起，又蜿蜒向上绷起Rogg整个上半身，迫使他立起脊背。Yon的头盔不知哪里去了，身上的铠甲也破损凹陷，灰头土脸，他仿佛感觉到众人的视线，仰起脖颈，状似坦荡地让比平时侵略性强得多的触手贴着动脉爬过，但还是泄出了一下颤抖。

你很疑惑，他究竟遇到了什么，经历了什么。现在他已经被绑缚好了，完完全全地控制在至高智慧的掌心里，呈现出一种过分下流的样子，他们应该已经开始交流了。作为克里所有历史的智慧和经验的结晶，至高智慧会表现为特定克里最崇拜敬仰的人，军中有笑谈说像Yon-Rogg上校这样的人看见的应当是他自己。

你想象着此时此刻在Yon的脑海里，一个和他一般样貌的人，狠狠地揪起这个落败将士的衣领，质询他，叱问他，甚至惩罚他。而那个真正Rogg，面对着一张暴怒的、失望的、冷酷的自己的脸，他会巧言令色试图掩饰自己的失误吗，还是乞怜的卑微的强调自己的弱势，或是他即使在那里也能摆出他高高在上倨傲自大的那副样子，把责任推得一干二净？可是至高智慧通晓一切，你看到那个昂着的头颅皱起眉头，他的自白似乎惹来了更大的麻烦。

至高智慧会怎么责罚他，这样一个视自尊为生命的人。你脑海中却构建出一幅旖旎的画面。你觉得那个长了Rogg脸的统领者会披着教皇一般的盛装，华丽到能直接地堆砌出Rogg心目中为之效忠的神圣感，而他自己会穿着战术服，不是那种最繁复的铠甲，但坚固足以御身，同时适合灵活的搏击动作。他甚至也许会对着至高智慧行一套他自己创制的礼仪，然后单膝跪地可怜巴巴地叙述他经历的故事。而至高智慧并不买账，他会抽出他权杖里的鞭子打向Rogg半立着的那条腿，厚实的纤维只会让抽打的力量迅速扩散到整条线条流畅的小腿肌肉，纵使这一切发生在梦境一般的脑内空间，至高智慧也会确保触动实体Rogg的痛觉神经。更细密的鞭刑继续击落，控诉这具漂亮的身体除了勾引视线之外一无是处，献祭了皮肉付出了关怀流出了血液也守不住帝国命令他守护的宝藏。而Rogg一旦试图躲闪，就会牵扯到现实中绑缚他的触手，更紧地缠绕掠夺他的呼吸。在落魄地飘茫在空寂的宇宙间之后，他对Vers对战队对克里帝国的贡献和记忆潮水一般涌来，因为至高智慧对他偌大失误的斥责而变得更加鲜明而无力，学生对其为师的力量悬殊的颠覆，他作为一个信徒而被统领所训斥抛弃，他所以自负的资本都已不再，除了崩溃别无他途。

分作多股的鞭毛划在他久旷的肉体上，和他强烈的自我怀疑一道刺激着他粉碎着他。发生在脑海里的事情总是这样的，你说不明看不清道不出，因为那些震动绕过官能的过滤而给予知觉以直接的体验，你总是看不真切梦里的一个吻，但你能知晓它潮湿的温软的亲密无间的触感，你能体悟到强烈的饱满的扑面而来的爱意。Yon-Rogg跪坐在脑海里这个旷无边际的空间中，他的视觉听觉抓不住鞭子飞来的方向，但他能最为明晰地感受到每一根绒毛是怎么经过的，他已经失落了足够久了，当他独自一人乱七八糟地漂浮在永远黑暗的宇宙里，船舱里除了他颓唐的倒影一无所有，而今过分有实感的刺激令他战栗到兴奋，一个有荣誉感的战士当然应该坦然接受责罚。

顶着Rogg的脸的教皇终于听够了他越来越急促的喘息，停下了挥鞭，走到他身后，用他的尖头皮靴踢他的屁股，直到他向前扑倒在地。Yon的裤子在这个空间主导者的意念下裂开，鞋子的尖头逡巡在由此暴露出来的饱满的臀肉上，它也跟着鞋尖的动作顺从而挑逗地滑动，鞋尖落到两瓣臀肉的中间，向前顶了顶，Rogg的身体下意识地缩起来。暴君轻笑了两声，抬手打了一个响指。

你几乎以为自己因为幻想过度而眼花了，然而你脑子里的东西似乎真的成了真，你分明看见捆绑着跪坐的Rogg的大腿的触手又分出了一个枝节，从他腿甲的缝隙间陷入他的股间。与此同时Yon-Rogg浑身猛烈地颤抖了一下。你并不认为还有很多人同你一样注意到这个细节，因为大部分人都紧盯着他的脸，试图从这唯一没有被盔甲包裹的地方看出些什么来。而且在这长时间静谧来唯一的动静后不久，那些触手就放开了他，缩回地面，同时带走了他制服上的军衔。

Rogg睁开眼，众人才开始假装自己的工作状态，大家还不知道到底发生了什么。Yon-Rogg无视了他周围明显过多的小兵，踉跄地站起来，快步往他的卧室走去。你注意到他刚起来的步伐有些不自然，毕竟没有人比你对他的观察更细致了。

你预感到了些什么。跑去取了军官换洗的被单，又朝Rogg卧室的方向奔去。你在他外出出任务的时候收拾了他的房间，受你的级别所限你只能在里面没人的时候完成你的清扫工作，而你带走了他的被单去清洗，却有些故意地没有布置好新的寝具。你想给自己一个机会。

你站在门口试图呼叫里面的人给你权限进入，却在叩门时意外地发现你竟然能够直接推开那扇厚重的门。Yon-Rogg的上校级别安全权限已经被撤了！

你踏进门，与刚褪下战甲的Rogg面面相觑，他轻蔑地瞥了一眼你的工装，挑起了眉，你举了举手中的织物示意。你有些紧张，你从未与他单独在一个密闭空间待在一起过，在他意识到的情况下。他现在只穿着打底的内衬，紧身的衣物上胸口有显眼的汗渍，让人移不开眼。你不知道他和至高智慧的对话之后究竟发生了多大改变，只感觉到整个舰桥上莫名的躁动，显然有什么正在发生，但缺乏一个明晰的信号。他抿了抿嘴，也许因为你的拘谨叹了口气，伸手用两个指头对你勾了勾，然后指向那拜你所赐光秃秃的床铺。你为那挑逗的动作吞咽了一下，过去完成你应该的活计。他看起来憔悴，落寞，他的傲慢还在他的习惯性的举手投足之间，他的优雅还在他抬起手臂的圆润的弧度里，他的诱惑还在他随手勾起的两根手指间，但你觉得他还是失去了什么重要的东西。

你弯腰整理他的床铺，你能感觉到他的目光游走在你的身体上，天哪，你从前盯着他的时候视线的温度一定更高吧，那个格斗大师怎么可能毫无察觉呢。你突然听见整个舰舱开始播报，大意是Yon-Rogg由于他的自大和愚蠢判断失误，一再错失良机，致使克里失去精心培养的强大武器（你不知道什么时候Rogg还能配置高新机械了，如果Vers那两只手也算的话），不仅使其落入敌手且向一个低级文明暴露了克里的存在，同时使克里蒙受羞辱，如此等等，因此Yon-Rogg被褫夺军衔，取消特权，为了惩罚Yon-Rogg给克里带来耻辱的行为，公民对Yon-Rogg的侮辱将构成违法阻却事由。

听着他们铺陈Rogg的罪迹，你工作的双手慢了下来，当说到对他的惩罚决定时，你惊呆了，这意味着谁都可以过来把手放在他身上操他，你突然明白了他的神情，你甚至惊讶于他的麻木和淡漠。你跑到门边，推过近处的桌子柜子抵在失去了门禁的门板上，试图阻挡外面汹涌的人群，你才发现你有多关心他。却听见后面砰的一声，Yon张开四肢躺倒在你快铺制好的床上，你听见他在说，没事的，我可以的。那些柜子只能挡得住一时，我可知道你在角落里看了我很久。

 

（好惨一男的，！！）


	6. Chapter 6

后来你回想起来，并没有什么余地，当一个你肖想已久的人在绝望中对你敞开身体，而你发现你对你意淫的军官真的产生了些什么感情，还有其他愤怒的克里种族主义者号叫着耻辱的名字随时要破门而入（当然这更有可能是你的臆想，为那一次你终身难忘的性爱多几分戏剧性的冲突并增加空气中荷尔蒙的含量，好像有什么鼓点敲击的配乐催促着你们马上开干一样，毕竟，那是他妈的一艘军舰，一艘军舰不可能一瞬间陷入混乱）。  
然而你不得不说，那一切发生得当真和你嗤之以鼻、假到不合理的电影情节一样。情势紧急（不一定真，因为你觉得你干了很久），热血沸腾（这倒一定真，你怕是永远忘不了那梆硬的感觉了），你堵好门之后像是什么英雄一样靠近那张还有些乱糟糟的床（你没有铺完，而他直接把身体揉了上去），怀着那种要把所有性幻想都实施一遍的气势，跨到了Yon-Rogg身上。  
你是从哪里开始的？你下意识得先舔舐上了他的脖颈，面对突如其来的珍馐手足无措于是先叼住毒蛇的七寸，仿佛这样你就牢牢掌控住他了、确认好手下的人是真实的了。即使是后来回想起来，你也拒绝承认是害怕一开始就亲吻他的嘴唇，而你会坚决否认那是一次暴凌。你用舌头包裹搅动Rogg的喉结，你的牙齿就扣在他的血管上，从血管跳动的速率你才意识到Rogg并不如他看起来的从容。你伸出手，他的肩膀可真厚实，你想他要是想的话自己早就被掀到墙上去了，看来他觉得你会是这场漫长的折磨的一个不错的开头。你按揉着他的肩胛，体贴亲昵，渐渐地才感觉他的身体缓缓舒展开来，你胆子大了一些，另一只手奔向你渴求已久的地方。他的臀肉果然柔软可爱，你觉得你的手指几乎陷了进去，而极佳的弹性又把屁股回馈到你的指间向外弹去，这样的体验简直叫你欲罢不能，你更用力地抓揉，掌心感受着肉浪的挤压，这时候他甚至还穿着裤子。你继续亲吻着他锁骨的凹陷，玲珑精致的骨头总是会让人很兴奋。他的双腿开始慢慢摆动弯扭，浅浅地开合摩擦，你以为他是受不了你无止尽的对他屁股的蹂躏了，手指探向中间，隔着裤子都能摸出湿润。  
你好像知道至高智慧的触手做了什么了。  
你急急地扒下他的裤子，带着薄茧的指尖顺着他的腿一路轻轻地划将下来，单是这样的刺激也让他颤抖，然后你欣赏了他精巧的脚踝，只多花两秒吧你想，因为你接着把他的身体翻过来，扯下紧紧的内裤，臀肉为之跃起的弧度叫人意乱情迷。你实在没那么多耐心了，那块黑色的布料才划落膝头就失去了你的注意力，因为你发现那张小口正翕动着，红艳艳地吐露着汁液。而你热切的注视不知是让它更羞涩了还是更激动了，在你靠近的呼吸下更剧烈地张合着，粘液糊在这小口上构成半道透明的屏障，还不等人做出进一步动作就被更多的涌出的液体击破，欲望的味道充盈了你整个鼻腔，鬼使神差地，你吻上了这个诱人的小穴。它像是有引力一样吸着你的舌头向内探索，你几乎分不清是你在吸他还是他在吸你。你难以自禁地用舌头搔刮着内壁，你听见咕叽咕叽的水声和Rogg压抑的呻吟，你的手按在他的大腿上感觉到他肌肉的挣动，你忍不住一只手掌向上抚摸到他的腰际，跟着你吮吸的频率在他的侧腰弹动指尖，你感觉到他整个人猛烈地起伏，你的舌头滑出来，在屁股上留下一道湿湿的水痕。现在你整个嘴巴都是他的味道了。你微微抬身，放任那两条腿紧紧并拢，好像这样股间少一些空隙Yon就能少一点空虚。你把下巴搁在他圆润翘起的屁股上，舌尖扫过他的腰窝，在他能有更多反应之前用齿列咬噬这块敏感的肌肤，他弹动着，无处可逃，两腿并地更拢了并试图自己摩擦双腿，你着迷地看着他，像条美人鱼。  
腰窝在你唇舌并用的夹击下泛着深红，其间你的下巴抵在晃动的臀肉上滑来滑去，你乐在其中。你终于放过这一处了，起身拍打了一下算作对它不乖不顺过于诱人滑腻的惩罚，你抚摩着鼓动的漂亮的背肌又将Rogg翻转回来，他的脸也已经通红了，你知道至高智慧塞进他屁股里的东西有问题，但你更宁愿相信他脸上的迷离和沉浸是拜赐于你。你蹭了蹭他的颈窝作安抚，翻身过来的Rogg倒像是意识到两腿夹得再紧也没用，张开了膝盖架在你身上。你很欢喜他的主动，把他的上衣向上推，低头开始舔咬他的乳粒，另一只手抓握着他另一侧的胸肌，噢，这触感比你想象得还要好。你上半身伏在他身上，还穿着整套的工装待在他腿间，他急不可耐地在你粗粝的布料上磨蹭着自己的前端，你也心痒难耐地隔着裤子顶弄他的会阴。你品尝完了一侧，这个男人的乳头在你的侍弄下水光熠熠地挺立起来，你把脸颊靠在另一边胸乳上欣赏着自己的杰作，耳朵下面还传来Rogg砰砰的心跳声，空出的双手终于能解开自己的衣服，把自己翘起的勃起释放出来。你看着Rogg被自己弄得湿漉漉的泛着可人光泽的胸脯，又有了新的恶劣的想法。  
你把手伸到他腿间汩汩的穴口，探进两个指节，搅动着抠挖着，带出一大片黏腻涂抹在Rogg的胸膛中间。Rogg似乎明白了你的意图，下意识地抬起上身想要抗拒，你已经从他磨人的双腿中间出来，跨坐在他的腰际，像你曾经幻想过的那样扣在他上方；他抬起身的时候液体往下滑到他的腹部，香艳极了，你摁住他的肩膀把他推回去，同时向前动了动，两手拢住他的胸乳，在浅浅的沟壑中摩擦起你的性器来。不时得还动作到他的小腹，Rogg的腰窄窄的，格斗大师的身材有模糊的腹肌轮廓，你用滴着前液的茎体放肆地操着他的身体，看着他被你顶得乱七八糟。他绞着双腿，有点生气，因为你没有如他所愿地直接满足他由药物带来的渴望，而你横冲乱撞的龟头时不时地刺激到他已经被舔得敏感的乳头。你不住地在他身上制造短暂的快感，却从不让他尽兴，直到Rogg被你逼得哭叫出声。  
于是你大发慈悲地放过了他被你蹭得通红的胸膛，调转过身体，一手环住Rogg可怜巴巴的性器套弄，另一手两个指头伸入那饥渴的小嘴帮他扩张，同时在这个姿势下你把胯下送到了Rogg的嘴边，用你那根挺立勃发的东西诱惑着另一张不知如何适从的嘴唇。在你的拇指几次重重地刮过他阴茎的头部之后，你感觉到两片柔软的唇瓣贴上了你的。


End file.
